The True Journey
by Flaming-Zooki
Summary: Everything before was just a preperation for this, as Sora finds himself against enemies new and old, and teams up with unexpected allies to rescue those were left behind, along with sorting out his love life. M for language, violence and future lemons.
1. Prologue: Things That Remain

**Full Summary: **

**Secrets of the past are revealed as Sora and the gang join forces with Aqua to help save Ventus, Terra, Roxas, Namine, and Xion from their fates. Meanwhile, the organization has returned as humans with the Master-Xehanort possessed Terra leading it, having regained the keyblade. Larxene and Marluxia have their own schemes, Axel just wants to hang out, and Maleficent is once again making a bid for the worlds. Kairi must deal with learning to fight, romance with a clueless Sora, and the troubles of her newfound royal status. For Riku, he must keep fighting, and ignore the oh-so unstealthy ninja that keeps flirting with him. Sora must begin his most difficult journey yet, save the worlds (again), prove to Aqua he has what it takes to be a Master, and deal with his most dangerous foe yet...himself.**

**Definite Pairings: **

**Sora/Kairi, Roxas/Namine, others will be revealed**

**Rated M **

**For language, violence, and possible lemons in later chapters.**

**Disclaimer: **

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy, Disney, or anything else I may include.**

**Kingdom Hearts: The True Journey**

Prologue: Things That Remain

"It seems not all of us are present and accounted for."

Deep in the halls of the Castle that never was, several figures gathered. Their dark cloaks stood out in contrast to the gleaming white stone of the corridor.

A man with short dark hair, an eyepatch, and a jagged scar down his cheek grinned. It was a malicious grin, one that hinted that its bearer knew more than he was letting on. "Even after getting your heart back, you're as boring as ever, Saïx. Or is it Ïsa now?"

The man in question, Ïsa, glared at him. He had wavy blue and an x-shaped scar between his eyes. His features were refined, yet slightly bestial: His pointed ears and sharp canines just visible. "I am simply being practical, Braig. Just because I can feel emotions now, does not mean I should flaunt that ability." Braig just kept on grinning.

"So, we were all defeated by the Keyblade master…" said another man, Dilan. He had long black dreadlocks and sideburns that curved around his jaw. "He truly is a powerful foe."

"He does play the game quite well." Spoke another. This man, Rolud, had short blonde hair and one earing with the symbol of a spiked, malformed heart. A neatly trimmed beard adorned his chin. "Perhaps if we had played our hand more effectively, we could have avoided making him our foe."

"Hey, uh, I'm kind of confused. How are we still alive, and with hearts now? Not that I'm complaining of course…" Said the final member of the group. He had a long mullet and was clearly the youngest.

There was a brief but sudden surge of darkness as a portal opened nearby. "I believe I may be able to answer that question, Dyme." The newcomer had long blonde hair and a cold, calculating expression. Behind him two other figures emerged: One was tall and muscular with short ginger hair, the other had his face partially obscured by long silvery blue hair. He was about the same age as Dyme.

"Even, Aeleus and Ienzo. So you have been reborn as well. Perhaps you can also shed some light on what happened at Castle Oblivion." Said Ïsa tonelessly.

"Gladly," Even said with a smirk. "When heartless are slain by normal weapons, they are simply reborn from darkness at some point in the future. When slain by a Keyblade, they release hearts, which gather in this world, gradually building up to create an artificial copy of Kingdom Hearts. We know this, and most of the Organization's plans revolved around it…but when a Nobody is destroyed, obviously its body fades, but what of its soul? I have a theory that this too, goes to Kingdom Hearts. If a heartless and nobody born from the same individual were both slain, then the heart and soul would merge, and a new body forged. At some point Sora or the mouse King must have slain a heartless corresponding to each of us, and thus, have we been reborn."

"I didn't understand a word you just said." Moaned Dyme, scratching his head.

"We wouldn't expect you to, kiddo." Said Braig. "And the Oblivion fiasco? Just how did you guys pop your clogs then?"

"Axel…" Growled Even. "That traitor killed me!"

Ienzo nodded. "He killed me too, if indirectly."

Ïsa nodded. "His actions were always difficult to read. It was only shortly before he perished he showed his true colours to us. I sent him to Castle Oblivion to eliminate Larxene and Marluxia, as we had been aware of their plot for a while. But I have no idea why he terminated you." This was of course, a lie. Ïsa had ordered Axel to kill Vexen so that the Replica Programme would not fall into Marluxia's hands. Zexion had been terminated because he knew too much about the Programme. But for some reason, none of the individuals concerned could remember these details.

"And you, Aeleus?" Asked Dilan. "How did you meet your end?"

"…Riku." There was a moment of silence, waiting for him to elaborate. He didn't. With a sigh, Braig walked over to a window and gazed to the sky.

"Well, I'm guessing that if they return, Lea, Relena and Malurai won't be showing their ugly faces here anytime soon." He chuckled. "Now, am I the only one to have noticed the distinct lack of a heart shaped moon in the sky?"

"It makes little difference now." Spoke Rolud. "We already achieved our goal- a heart to call our own. Though I am intrigued as to its disappearance. "

"On the contrary, my dear friends. Now, Kingdom Hearts is more important to us than ever before." Spoke a new voice. From the shadows, another man emerged. He had long silver hair, gleaming amber eyes, and a smirk upon his face. Upon his arrival, the others all stood up straighter.

"Superior," Began Ïsa. "You were defeated as well?" The man in question simply smiled, his eyes flickering to Braig for a brief moment.

"I made a serious error of judgement all those years ago, when I was apprenticed to the old fool Ansem. After our experiments created the emblem heartless en masse, we sought to make ourselves stronger by becoming Heartless ourselves. But by becoming a Nobody as well, we split that power…essentially becoming weaker. You will find yourselves much stronger than before."

"Sweet…" muttered Dyme, careful not to let anyone hear him interrupt.

"Now that I am whole once more, I have unlocked the last pieces of memory that were hidden from me…memories of the life I led before I became a scientist." Braig's one eye widened, and he grinned.

"So, you have returned at last…Master Xehanort."

"Yes…and with these memories, I now remember my true goal. A goal that will require more than the imitation Kingdom Hearts we built before. I came very close to achieving this goal many years ago, but was foiled. Now with your help, dear friends, we can succeed." Xehanort raised his arm and gathered energy in his palm. "Another thing that returned to me was a certain ability. Behold!"

And the gathering of black cloaked figures gazed in amazement as a wicked black blade materialised in his hand, shaped like a key…

FZ FZ FZ FZ FZ

"Argh! That spiky haired bastard and his stupid animals! I'll kill him! Kill him, his nobody, his girlfriend, everybody! ARGH!" Screamed a young woman with bright blond hair styled with two antenna like extensions. As she got more and more angry, her body crackled with electricity, threatening to explode in a violent arc of energy toward the other occupant of the room.

"Calm down, Relena." He said. He was a man who looked surprisingly like a woman with his pink hair, but he held an air of danger that prevented others from mocking him. "All that in good time. For now, we need to lay low from the Organization."

"Whatever, Malurai. It was a mistake to try and take over that stupid group. Complete Kingdom Hearts my ass; we didn't need any of that crap to get our hearts back! First thing I'm doing now I'm whole is get some new clothes other than this silly cloak! Although it does look quite cool…yeah, I'll keep the cloak for when it rains."

"We didn't think big enough." Mused Malurai. "The power of the Keyblade is ancient…a power we could use to rule all of the worlds. But the hearts of wielders are strong, too strong to be manipulated, as we saw. What we need is to acquire Keyblades of our own."

"And how are we gonna do that? You can't just buy one from a shop, you have to prove yourself worthy. And apparently we aren't worthy."

"Unworthy to the Keyblades of light perhaps…but not the ones of darkness…"

FZ FZ FZ FZ FZ

"You know, it's funny…I don't feel all that different, with a heart."

Sitting atop a tall clock tower in a town where the sun never set, Lea helped himself to some more ice cream. He had changed out of his cloak and put on one of his old outfits…tan shorts, red sneakers, a white shirt with an orange jacket, and a yellow scarf. His hair was blood red and spiky, and he looked much like he had 10 years ago, only his markings under the eyes remained, and his hair was much longer.

"I guess there really was something special about you, Roxas. And Sora, too…" Glancing down, he spied three youths making their way to the station- Hayner, Pence and Olette. Probably not a good idea to show his face to those three after the trouble he caused before.

Standing up, he gazed at the twilight sky pensively. "Now…what to do…"

FZ FZ FZ FZ FZ

On the shores of the Dark Meridian, the pale glow of the moon illuminated two figures parting ways.

The first was a tall man dressed in the cloak of the Organization, his face shrouded. The other was a young woman with deep blue hair and eyes, garbed in an outfit whose top half was reminiscent of a kimono, but tailored for flexibility in battle. She wore hot pants and knee high boots, and attached to her belt were two flowing pieces of blue material.

"I must thank you," spoke the cloaked man. "If you hadn't shown up, my memory may not have returned. Now that it has, I believe I can fashion us a way out."

"You can? How?" Asked Aqua eagerly. Wordlessly, the man raised his hand and concentrated. Suddenly, a portal of darkness appeared in front of him. Aqua's eyed narrowed. "The power of darkness, huh…"

"I understand your concern," the man said defensively. "But it is the only way to leave this realm, and I have never once used this power for anything other than travel. Darkness is not necessarily evil, but it is very…moreish, so to speak, which is what leads so many villains to obtain it as a weapon. There are those who wield darkness in the name of good…but I digress. I am a scientist, not a fighter." He lowered his arm and took a step forward. "This leads to my homeworld. Perhaps now I can begin to make amends for the things I have done. Once there, I am sure there will be transport for you to reach your homeworld."

Aqua kept silent. She was only seven when she first unlocked the Keyblades power, and was found by Master Eraqus, she could barely remember her original world anymore. But the world she had come to know as home, where her family resided…that had been destroyed by _him_. Casting those depressing thoughts aside, she turned to the man again. "That boy you told me about…the one who saved the worlds. Do you know where I might find him?"

"I believe he lives with his friends on the Destiny Islands…"

FZ FZ FZ FZ FZ

Deep within the recesses of a heart is a very strange place. It is here that the deepest secrets about oneself reside, secrets even the individual concerned may not know. A great platform rose out of the darkness, with an image of spiky haired young boy in a black outfit, wielding a large key shaped blade. Around this image were several smaller ones- a boy with silver hair, a girl with red hair, a duck, a dog, a mouse, two seemingly identical images of a boy with spiky blond hair, and finally, a girl with blonde hair. Resting on the platform were three people. The two boys from the images seemed physically identical, even their outfits were similar. One was sitting in the centre of the platform, his eyes closed. The other was standing of to the side watching with the other person, a young, dark haired girl in a black cloak.

"Why can't Roxas see or hear us?" Xion asked.

"I'm not sure," replied Ventus. "I think it's because as his Nobody, he has the strongest connection to Sora. He sees through his eyes, and can talk with him…he doesn't move around here like we do. I think."

"I see…" said Xion sadly. _I really wanted to talk to him again_. She looked at Ventus. "But I'm still a little confused as to who you are, and why you look like Roxas?"

The blonde haired boy sighed. "I'm not really sure either, but when Sora was just a kid, there was a link between us. I got into a fight- one that nearly destroyed my heart, because a part of it was lost that day. I took refuge here, in Sora's heart, until my own is strong enough for me to wake up in the real world, and meet my friends again." He looked back at Roxas. "Me being here must have influenced Sora so that his Nobody looked like me…and so that Sora looked like…him."

"…Him?" Xion asked quietly.

"My darkness." Whispered Ven. "The part of my heart I had to lose to save everyone. I don't know if he was completely destroyed, or healing like me…" He shook himself and grinned. "Still, I'm glad you came along. It was pretty boring in here for the past 10 years, ha-ha!" He frowned when he saw the upset look on her face. "Huh? What's the matter?"

"If you're going to wake up soon…then I'll be all alone. And you'll forget me, just like everyone else." She took a deep breath. "I gave myself this fate to save Roxas and Axel, but it's so much harder than I imagined. I-"

"Hey, c'mon." Said Ven reassuringly. "There has to be some way to solve this whole mess, you'll see."

Xion nodded, and gazed out into the darkness surrounding the pillar that was Sora's heart.

"I hope you're right, Ven. I really do…"

**So, thoughts? I know its quite short but hey, its the prologue. This was just to show all the enemies and allies of Sora and their movements. Next chapter will be longer and focus and Sora, Riku and Kairi on the islands.**

**Zooki Out.**


	2. A Day In The Life

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot**

Chapter One: A Day In The Life

It was the height of summer on the tropical island archipelago that was collectively known as the Destiny Islands. No clouds to be seen, sunlight streaming through the palm leaves, illuminating wide, sandy beaches on the shore where many families could be seen relaxing and enjoying the fine weather. Further inland on the main island was the town of Destati, which was composed of all sorts of modern buildings and amenities. The houses were typically small but homely, and it is one of these houses that the story begins.

Sora was a rather handsome 16 year old- no longer did his face hold baby fate, but had become more rugged, though his mischievous blue eyes and spiky brown hair ensured any females would label him 'cute' rather than 'hot'. He was currently fast asleep in bed, wearing only boxer shorts, the occasional snore emerging from his mouth. His room was incredibly messy, with assorted possessions scattered about with no structure or order. On his bedside table, an alarm clock read MON 12:35 PM. This was, of course, a school day, where Sora should be right now- a fact lost on the snoozing teenager.

Storming up the front drive of the house was an individual whom that fact was NOT lost on. Long red hair framed a fair, pale face with indigo eyes. Kairi was dressed in the standard school uniform of white blouse, black shoes, knee high socks, and a short skirt that all the girls swore the school council enforced for their own perverted eye candy.

Not even bothering to knock, she barged into the house and ran straight up the stairs to Sora's room. "SORA! WHY ARE'NT YOU AT SCHOOL?" She yelled, bursting into the room. Sora leaped out of bed with a cry, tripping over his own legs which were entangled in his quilt. He landed on his back with an 'oomph', resulting in his bare chest, which was muscular and had traces of scars from his many battles, being exposed to a mortified Kairi.

"S-Sora! Put some clothes on!" she squeaked as Sora gradually became of his surroundings. Turning to face the other way, she added: "Preferably your uniform!"

Just then did Sora become aware of the gravity of the situation. He had overslept massively, missed most of the school day, Kairi was mad, and she had seen him in his undies.

_Today is not a good day…_ He groaned mentally.

FZ FZ FZ FZ FZ

The walk to school was a deciding awkward one. Sora was now properly attired in his uniform consisting of a simple white shirt, trousers with the same pattern as Kairi's skirt and smart shoes.

"So it turns out I set my alarm for 7 PM, not 7 AM…" He said nervously, rubbing the back of his head. "I swear, I didn't skip on purpose. Were the teachers really mad?"

"Not really." Kairi sighed, a slight blush still adorning her cheeks. It had been nearly a year since the three of them returned from defeating Xemnas, and they had settled back into regular life well enough. Sora and Riku's parents were of course hysteric upon seeing them for the first time in about one and a half years, and demanded an explanation. After calming them down, the two of them, along with the help of Kairi, the King, Donald and Goofy, related their fantastical story of adventuring throughout the worlds, and the trials that they had faced. Naturally they were somewhat disbelieving and incredulous, as no-one on the islands could remember its fall into darkness and subsequent return. However, the presence of three obvious off-worlders, along with Sora and Riku summoning their Keyblades, soon convinced them. As Kairi's adoptive father was the mayor of the town, he ensured that no-one else got wind of the story. The Disney gang had left via a Gummi Ship sent by Chip and Dale shortly after. "Where were your parents, anyway?"

"I think mom dragged dad off to do an all-day shopping trip. I pity him." Kairi just rolled her eyes.

_**Be careful what you say, man**_**.** Spoke a voice in Sora's head._**She might just take **_**you**_** on a shopping trip as punishment for playing hooky. **_

Sora grimaced at Roxas' commentary. After merging with their Somebody counterparts, Roxas and Namine regularly conversed with them. Initially Roxas had been spiteful of Sora for causing his sad and rather lonely existence in the Organization, but viewing his journey from within him as travelled to all the worlds, he came to understand Sora much better. Roxas and Namine were unique as not only could they feel emotions, their personalities were very different to their Somebodies, both being much quieter individuals. They could converse telepathically with their respective host, and with each other if the two were close enough, and also manifest as a ghost-like figure, although obviously they didn't do this around anyone other than their parents or Riku.

Speaking of the third member of the trio, he was waiting for them at the school gates, in the same outfit as Sora. His silver hair had grown longer, almost covering his icy blue eyes. Just around the corner was a group of giggling schoolgirls who were blatantly stalking him, but he ignored them, focusing instead on the approaching duo with a smirk.

"You sure took your time fetching him, Kairi." He stated. "Did something happen I should know about?" The two accused teenagers blushed, recalling the morning incident. It was no secret to anyone that the two were attracted to each other; they knew it, Riku knew, Selphie knew it, and since Selphie knows so does everyone on the island. However, despite a year having past neither had made a move yet. There was a small betting pool on who would ask who to go on a date.

"Very funny Riku," said Kairi, still crimson faced. "Lazy bum here set his alarm wrong. What lessons do we have left?"

"Hmm….Combat Training and then a free, so we can go home early." At this, Sora's face lit up. The perfect timetable! He did well enough in most of grades, but Weapons Training and Physical Ed were where he really shined, like Riku- for obvious reasons. Although no-one on the islands save them were aware of the existence of Heartless or Nobodies, numerous fiends could often be found in the large majority of land outside urban areas, so everyone was given basic training in how to defend themselves against low level monsters.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Exclaimed Sora, striding into the school.

Upon arrival at the gym, everyone was divided into individual matches based on skill. Their teacher, Mr. Aangs, had been with their group for several years so knew were everyone stood. The had a leaderboard for people who had won the most matches. Sora and Riku were tied for first place, followed by Kairi. Tidus, Wakka and Selphie were close behind, followed by various others the group didn't really talk to that much.

"Alright class, we're nearing the end of last term now and most of you are quite accomplished fighters capable of holding your own in an emergency, but there is always room for improvement. Some of you," He glared at the group of girls who had been stalking Riku earlier and were chatting idly in the corner. "Need it more than others. We'll be doing skill based match-ups again this week. Go get your weapons of choice and report back here."

Most of them opted for swords of varying shapes and sizes, while others oriented more towards magic took staves. Others brought their own, bizarre weapons, like Wakka's Blitzball or Selphie's skipping rope which she used when her nunchucks would be too dangerous. Those who laughed at the odd choices quickly learned how effective they could be.

Kairi went with her usual wooden shortsword. It lacked the power of the larger swords but was less cumbersome, as girls were typically built towards speed and magic than brute strength, thought she was quite strong nonetheless. Sora and Riku had been privately training in her usage of the Keyblade, and after a year of training she was quite proficient, though still nothing like them. Technically she did not own a Keyblade- the one given to her by Riku in the Castle that Never Was belonged to him, he was simply dual wielding as she used it. With enough focus, one could wield a second Keyblade which was just a different manifestation of the original, much like the Keychains found throughout changed the appearance and power, but it was still the same blade underneath. Sora had teased Riku for having such a girly Keyblade, but Riku had promptly pointed out Sora's 'Sweet Memories' Keychain and no more was said on the subject. Even though she had no Keyblade of her own, the fact that Kairi could hold one and use it without it automatically returning to its owner showed she had the potentially to manifest her own someday.

She turned to face her opponent- a tall, dark haired guy whose name she kept forgetting…Dennis? Desmond? Something. He was in the top ten just behind Selphie, and he was always a bit sour that not one but two girls were better than him. He was using a wooden greatsword, and was scowling at her. Kairi smiled internally. _**This guy looks like he gets angry easily**__, _spoke Namine in her head. _**We can use that**_**.**

"Begin!" Shouted the instructor, and various battles began in earnest. Kairi's opponent charged with a yell, his sword held out for a mighty swing. Knowing her smaller weapon couldn't block it, she nimbly sidestepped and lashed out at his thigh. He reacted quickly, twisting his sword round so the two pieces of wood struck with a resounding 'thunk'. She pressed the attack, making swift strikes and dodging away before he could retaliate. To his credit, he blocked every attack but she could see he was getting impatient with being on the defensive. Sure enough he parried her next strike and lunged for her sternum, a look a triumph on his face. It soon fell however when he realised she had bent over backwards, limbo-style, to avoid it and used her momentum to bring her sword between his legs. He cursed in pain and she brought her weapon up to press lightly against his chest.

"Point! Nice job Kairi." Said the instructor. "Dave, you need to be less hasty to end a battle and plan your attacks. You're definitely skilled but you let her lure you into a trap. Learn from it!" Dave sighed and went to sit over by the benches for his next match. Kairi stayed where she was, lamenting that hadn't been paired with Sora or Riku to give her more of a challenge. Looking around, she saw most matches were still in progress. Tidus was against Wakka, who kept him from getting close enough to swing his longsword by expert throwing of his ball, the two clearly tied. Selphie was running circles around her opponent- literally, as she lashed out with her rope like a whip while constantly on the move, but she was no slouch either, brandishing her stave to block and sending out fireballs regularly, forcing Selphie to dodge or risk losing her gravity-defying curls. Other matches were less impressive, with the fan-girls taking half-hearted swings before stopping to have a chat, much to the disapproval of Mr. Aangs.

What drew most people's attention though was Sora and Riku. Their fight was less like a spar and more of a duel, showing an incredible level of swordsmanship skill. Despite seeing it every day, much of the class still felt both humbled and impressed. Kairi barely noticed it anymore- all three of them held back greatly so as to avoid unwanted questions. If Sora and Riku started flying around flinging magic that could blow up the school and strike so strongly that the wooden swords splintered into thousands of pieces, Mr. Aangs might start to get a _bit _suspicious.

Eventually everyone got bored watching and Aangs called it a tie, as he always did when the two fought. They got changed into their regular non-uniform clothes and the three of them decided to go the beach on the play island during their free before heading home.

FZ FZ FZ FZ FZ

Staring out at the ocean, resting against the papou tree with Riku, Sora reflected on the past year. It was unbelievable to think that not so long he was fighting for his life, adventuring throughout the cosmos. He was glad to be back home and yet…he longed to go out on a journey again, this time with his friends by his sides, just like they had planned before disaster struck.

"Nothing's changed, huh?" spoke Riku next to him. Sora glanced his way.

"Nope. And it never will."

"What a small world." Riku mused.

"Yeah," said Sora with a smile. "But part of one that's much greater." There was a brief silence. "Hey Riku, what do you think it was- that door to the light?" Sora was referring to the mysterious door that had opened while the two were trapped in the realm of darkness; seconds after Sora had read a mysterious letter containing a poem.

Riku smirked and stood up, moving in to point at Sora's chest. "This."

Sora was confused. His crown pendant? His shirt? "…This?" He asked, vaguely gesturing at himself.

"Yeah. It's always closer than you think." Now Sora was even more bamboozled.

"Sora! Riku!" Yelled Kairi, running up to them from where she had been walking along the beach. The two in question turned to see her clutching a bottle with a message in her hand. She finally reached them, catching her breath as she did. Closer up, Sora could see that the seal on the letter was that of Disney Castle.

"A letter? From the King?" He asked excitedly. He grabbed it out of Kairi's hands and unrolled it. His two friends leaned over his shoulders to read it.

_I wanted to tell you right away,_

_About memories from the past that sleep within you,_

_And about the pieces that will tie you to your future._

_Sora, Riku, Kairi,_

_The truth behind the Keyblade,_

_Has found its way through so many people,_

_And now I know that it rests in your hearts._

_Sora,_

_You are who you are because of those people, but they're hurting,_

_And you're the only one who can end their sadness. They need you._

_It's possible that all your journeys so far,_

_Have been preparing you for this great new task that's waiting for you._

_I should have known there were no coincidences, only links in a much larger chain of events._

_And now the door to your next journey is ready to be opened._

-_Mickey_

There was a pause as Sora folded up the letter again, pondering the message. "So…it seems we have another adventure ahead of us…" He mused.

"What does he mean?" Asked Riku. "Sleeping memories from the past? The truth behind the Keyblade? Mickey never could get to the point…" He said amusedly.

Kairi seemed agitated. "Do…do you have to go? So soon? It's only been a year…things were just getting back to normal again…"

"What are you talking about?" Asked Riku incredulously. "I bet Sora's raring to go for another adventure! Right Sora?" He turned to his brown-haired friend, only to see him conflicted. "Sora?"

"I…I need some time to think on this…I mean, I want to journey again, and these people, whoever they are, need help, and yet…this is my home. I know I've been here a year now but I fought so hard to get back. What if I return and it's not here anymore?"

"Sora…" Kairi whispered in shock. She had never seen Sora indecisive before. He always followed what was in his heart. With a smile she realised that it just meant how much his home, and his friends, meant to him.

"We'll give you a moment to think it over." Said Riku. "Come on Kairi, let's go in the hut." He walked off, Kairi following. She glanced back at Sora, but he was gazing out at the ocean. Biting her lip slightly, she entered the hut.

Sora sighed. "What do you think, Roxas?"

_**I know you're worried about your home…but you can't stand guard here forever. Besides, I want to see Twilight Town again.**_

Sora smiled. "I guess…it will be good to catch up with everyone from all the worlds I've been to…and maybe meet some new ones!" He glanced down at the letter again. "You are who are because of those people, huh?"

FZ FZ FZ FZ FZ FZ

Inside the shack, Kairi fidgeted nervously. "What do you think he'll do, Riku?" The silver haired wielder in question glanced at her.

"He'll go. At much as he tries to deny, he has been desperate for another adventure. Besides, he could never live with himself if he let people suffer.

"Yeah…" Whispered Kairi. _I just wish that it wasn't so soon…I'll miss them…_

_**Kairi, what are you talking about?**_Interjected Namine. _**Sora and Riku will take you with them, of course!**_

_But Namine, I'll only get in their way again. I'm a lot stronger, but no enough! I can't even summon my own Keyblade yet. I don't want to put them in danger._

_**Kairi, stop this.**_Said Namine angrily. _**You're more than strong enough to help them out. If Sora doesn't see you again for who knows how long, he'll become miserable, and that's by far the worst hindrance he could have.**_

…

Riku noticed that Kairi was deep in thought and seemed rather upset. What was the issue? He thought she would be glad to have her own adventure. _Girls,_ he mused. _I'll never understand them._

"He must have decided by now." He said. "I'll go talk to him."

Exiting the shack, Riku spied Sora still sitting on the tree, gazing out to the ocean. "Sora!" He called out. He turned, and looked back at his best friend.

"Riku…" His eyes were full of new conviction, and Riku knew he had guessed correctly.

The silver haired youth halted at the tree's base. "Your mind's made up?" He asked.

"Yeah." Stated Sora confidently, clutching the letter in his hands.

"Sora." The two turned to notice that Kairi had also joined them.

"Kairi! I…" Sora got down from the tree, struggling with his words. He knew it was really important to her, staying on the islands, but he had to do this. "It's just…they really need me. I have to go. I am who I am…because of them." Kairi smiled, though it seemed rather forced. She reached into her purse and removed her good luck charm, placing it in Sora's hands.

"See you soon." She said sadly. Sora looked up in surprise and confusion.

"Huh?" He asked stupidly. "Don't you want to come with us?" Riku was looking at her with a frown.

"It's not that I don't want to go…I really do. I want to meet all of those people you have, and explore worlds…I even want to fight, if I have to. But how can I, when I know I'm just slowing you down?"

"That's stupid, Kairi!" Said Sora, somewhat hurt. "You're really strong already! Yes, you don't have a Keyblade yet, but I'll bet you get one soon. Right now you're about as strong as Donald or Goofy, and they've saved my butt loads of times."

"Sora…I just…don't want you to get hurt again, because of me."

"Kairi…" Sora said, his face softening.

_Uh-oh! _Alarm bells screamed in Riku's head. _It's meaningful romantic-stuff time! I'm outta here!_ And he slipped off quietly, unnoticed by the other two.

"Kairi, you…you mean a lot to me. And I promise you, I won't let anything happen to me, Riku, you…anyone. Not so long as I hold the Keyblade."

"A promise, huh?" Said Kairi thoughtfully.

"Yes, Kairi. I never go back on my word. I came back to you, just like I said. And I'm not going to ruin that promise by leaving you behind."

"Heh…sometimes I think your heart is too big, Sora." Said Kairi cheekily, feeling much better.

"So does that mean you'll go?" he asked hopefully.

"Yeah, I guess someone has to make sure you don't take a nap when you have to save somebody."

"Hey!"

"Come on, we need to go pack."

Of course, there were some technicalities involved in preparing for their new adventure. Their parents had taken it surprisingly well, and Kairi's father had even purchased a sizeable stock of assorted potions, ethers and other healing items, along with a proper sword for Kairi, to help them out. Sora had of course protested, saying he could afford it himself. The mayor simply gave him an intimidating 'I'm-your-not-quite-girlfriend's-father-so-shut-up-or-you-don't-have-a-chance' stare. Sora didn't say anything after that.

With no Gummi ship, and Riku being unable to use dark portals anymore, the trio were essentially stranded with all their luggage until the King sent someone to pick them up. It was a boring couple of days, sorting out with the school their 'Exchange' papers to a school on another island, saying goodbye to all their friends, and Sora and Riku's mothers constantly pestering them if they had forgotten anything.

With five days gone and still no word, the three were crashed out in Sora's bedroom, unrecognisable now that it had been pretty much emptied of possessions into a humongous suitcase in the corner. Kairi had asked worriedly how they would lift it, to which Sora laughed and used an aero spell to send it hovering around the room. Rising to the challenge, Riku did the same to Sora's bed and engaged his best friend in an aerial duel, much to Kairi's amusement, and Sora's mother's chagrin as the crashing and banging filtered downstairs.

She hadn't the heart to tell them off, though. She was still finding it hard that her baby was leaving again, but had to acknowledge he was now a man who could make his own decisions, something that had made both her and her husband very proud. Sitting in the living room after lunch, she reflected on all the happy years that she had spent with Kyo, Sora's father, and her son. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Imagining it was Kyo home early from work, she eagerly opened it but was surprised to see a woman standing there.

The female in question was about 20, with dark blue hair and eyes, a kindly face, and a bizarre outfit that looked like a combination between a kimono, a corset, hot pants and armour.

"Hello." The mysterious lady said. "My name is Aqua. Is this where Sora lives? I need to speak to him about something very important."

FZ FZ FZ FZ FZ

**Not sure when the next chapter will be up, motivation comes in waves for me.**

**Did you enjoy the brief fight scene? Nothin amazing but it just introduced Kairi as a fighter for her to be built on. I really enjoy stories where Kairi is really strong, and that show all she has to do to get there. All three will become much more powerful as the story progresses- but so will the bad guys.**

**How did Aqua get there? What does she want? Tune in soon, folks!**


End file.
